orc_gladiatorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Version 1.46b
Items: *Fixed Bonecarver Necklace *Creature's Heart's passive's threshold is now 98% (was 95%). Also fixed it from providing 66% mitigation instead of 50%. This passive was never really intended to be effective for tanks and is meant to be useful for fragile characters who are prone to getting 1 shot from big hitting abilities or attacks. *Fixed sap transforming after death. *Heartstone now increases primary attribute by 6 (was 6 strength). Now restores 0.4% health per 1 sec cooldown on the triggering spell (e.g. a spell with a 100 sec CD would restore 40% health) *Shardra Spidersilk ensnare duration lowered from 4 to 3 seconds. *Void Signet damage increased by 20%. *Warrior Spirit now increases primary attribute by 22 (was 22 strength). *Tribal Urn spirits now properly behave as non-summoned units (some item effects such as claws, ghost key, oil, shard should no longer activate on them). The tooltip has been clarified to make this known that this is the case. The tooltip has been clarified to show the effects of the spirits. Strength provides a block aura for player units only (1350 range), Intelligence provides an auto-cast heal at 2.0x intelligence per cast, Agility provides a 60% attack aura for player units only (1350 range). Spirits now have 2.0x highest stat as magic attack damage (was spell damage). Duration increased to 60 seconds. Cooldown is 120 seconds. This should make Urn a more reliable choice and useful for chasing good times (as the spirit will have good up time during most of the wave clear). *Fixed a bug where Block was removed from the game (if that's a bug lolz). Defender's Buckler should now have block once again. *Item effects that benefit minions now state it. *Mask of Dementia cost lowered to 500 (was 550). *Ancient Cheese now increases potion duration by 2 seconds (was +65% healing/mana gained). This is a big nerf to the restoration throughput but allows extra interaction with epic tier potion effects (increased stoneskin duration etc.). *Berserker's Juju bonus multiplier increased from 6x to 7x *Blood Totem is now capped at 5 targets (was unlimited) and now deals 13.5x primary attribute (was 4.0x). Now has a 30 second cooldown (was 18). Note: Blood Totem loses most of its usefulness against bosses or scattered enemies. The changes make it less ridiculous against a crowd of enemies but consistently much more useful. *Corrosive Oil chance increased to 50%. No longer has a ramping armour penalty. Instead, on the 10th application the target's armour will be reduced by 3/4 of the current wave. Note: The chance was lowered back in the day because stacking it quickly on early bosses lead to them being shredded. Now that the armour penalty scales on the wave count there is no need and the chance to apply can be more fun. *Cloak of Shadows now also reduces player aggro towards bosses. Bosses will never be ordered to "chase and kill" heroes wearing a Cloak of Shadows and are much less likely to cast their abilities on them. *Pocket Watch is no longer consumed and can activate ONCE every round (however it will still eat talents and gold so it is not a reliable game saver). The defeat timer will now alert players that a Pocket Watch is available for activation if there is one in the game. *Crown of the Deathlord no longer ignores Warrior Spirit. Cooldown increased to 45 seconds (was 20). Damage and life cost increased from 30% to 50%. Targets increased to 7 (was 6). *Horde Memento now reaches maximum effect after 120 seconds of round grade time (was 300). This is now clarified in the tooltip. *Bloodthirsty claws healing reduced by 60%. Chance for self-damage increased by 25%. Morning Star: *Fixed Morning Star's talents not applying *Morning Star Salvation should no longer damage allies. *Morning Star Sanctity should behave as intended. Alchemy Flask: *Alchemy Flask Scrap to Relic potential bug fixed. *Fixed Scrap to Enchant making no enchant if it rolled Chaos Runeblade: *Runeblade companion costs set properly. Pelt: *Pelt now benefits from all augments fully (previously certain effects such as attack speed were not transferred over). Scythe: *Lowered the attack damage of all skeletons (~15%) *Lowered the mana of Necrofletchers/Bonefletchers by 50%. *Lowered the attack damage of Necroshade by 50%. Crystal Ball: *Dancing Sword damage reverted to 1.8x intelligence per hit (as physical). *Kinesis talent increased from 10% attack speed per 100 mana to 15%. Naga Trident: *Forked Lightning storm power generated lowered to 30 (was 40). *Twister storm power generated lowered from to 20 (was 30). *Spear Lightning storm power generated lowered from 50 + 25% to 25 + 20% *Forked Lightning damage per storm power during R or talent reduced from 1% to 0.5% War Drums: *Embolden stats reduced to 5 + 15% / 5 + 25% (was 5 + 20% / 5 + 35%) All Weapons: *Force randomed weapons are properly registered (this fixes force-randomed Naga Tridents to use Storm Power properly). New Systems: *(REQUIRES FEEDBACK) Smoke Lounge. A side room now exists (off to the right, in between the weapon racks and the break room). An NPC exists inside who will show you a number of reports at will (only 1 report can be shown at once). At the moment reports are shown globally i.e. a report set to show by one player will show for all. The report can be changed at any time during the break. Difficulty: *The hard enrage has been massively buffed. Whilst active, all player units will lose 10 mana per second and all creeps will have their base attack damage increased by 3% per second (stacking multiplicatively and lasting forever). The hard enrage has always meant to be a game finisher but bosses can still be tanked successfully if the boss is juggled, kited or uses channel abilities at the right times. The new changes mean that eventually tanks will run out of mana for their escape/sustain abilities and also that bosses will eventually do enough damage to outdo any mitigation or healing. *The callout for chase and kill aggro will now state the player's name rather than the name of the unit (which was normally "gladiator"). Augments: AugmentIcons2.png Insight.png Smoke.png Valour.png Iridescent.png Veiled.png Eternal.png Blight.png Cloud.png Forlorn.png Bizarre.png Veiled.png Behemoth.png